Ever Lasting Go
by James Flamel
Summary: When Hikaru and Sai go to the Young Hearts Tournament, they find a big suprise. Will Hikaru except his destiny? And does he ever get better at Go? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 2 Servival Limits

Ever Lasting Go

Chapter 2

Fist off, there are a few things I want you to know. One, I changed the Title to Ever Lasting Go. Two, I forgot to put the chapter title in Hikaru+GoFailing, which is Hikaru's Bargain. And three, this one starts where the first one stopped, so I hope you read Hikaru+GoFailing first!

Disclaimer: Do not own Hikaru No Go. I own what I own. Only new character is Lee Bsoutua. He's made up.

I hope you enjoy Ever Lasting Go!

Onegaishimasu!

Chapter 2

Survival Limits

Hikaru and Sai arrived at the tournament 1 hour early. Sai was begging Hikaru to enter.

The accountant looked up from his magazine. "Hello, do you want to enter in the Young Hearts Tournament?"

"Yeah, we-I do." replied Hikaru.

"Ok Sai, here's your chance to play Go." said Hikaru.

"Oh thank you Hikaru! Come on, let us go look at the contestants chart!"

Hikaru walked over to the contestants' cart. "Umm, we're up against, Kimihiro!" He yelled excitedly. He was overjoyed at seeing an old friend again. "Umm, Sai," he stammered. He was nerves and didn't want him to sob about not playing Go. "Can I play against Kimihiro?"

"B-but you said I could play Go!" Sai sobbed.

"N-no, S-Sai, sto-"Hikaru threw his hands to his mouth, "A-all right, y-you can p-play." he coughed out. He was still sick from the near accident.

"Yay!" Sai squealed.

Just then Kimihiro came through the door. "Hi Hikaru, are you ok? You look a little pale."

"O-oh," stammered Hikaru, "I-I'm ok."

"Well, I'm glad to hear. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I'm here to face you." Hikaru told Kimihiro.

"Well, I hope you improved." commented Kimihiro, "I'm looking forward to the match!"

Humph, like I actually improved. Hikaru thought, You're gonna be facing Sai, not me. He craved for the chance to tell one of his friends about Sai, but he knew the day would never come.

"Alright, the tournament begins in five minutes, get with your opponent!" yelled the announcer. "First round, Hikaru Shindo against Kimihiro Tsutsui, Tetsuo Kaga against Yuki Mitani, and Lee Bsoutua against Akira Toya."

Hikaru sighed, "All right, lets get started."

"Yay!" yelled Kimihiro and Sai, but of coarse, no one could hear him except for Hikaru.

"Ready, Begin!"

Fifteen minutes later, Hikaru's match with Kimihiro was over. Hikaru, or should I say Sai, beat Kimihiro by ten points.

"Wow, you really have improved Hikaru!" exclaimed Kimihiro. "I can't wait for a rematch!"

"U-uhh, y-yeah, I guess it was fun."

"Well, I'm off." said Kimihiro. "I'm going to the Go Salon to practice some more. Then, someday, I'll be able to beat you!"

"See ya!" Hikaru yelled after him."

"Can we go see who are next opponent is?" asked Sai.

"Ok Sai." Hikaru walked over to the contestant board. "We're going to play……"

To Be Continued in chapter 3

There, this one is longer then chapter 1. It also has more detail then chapter 1 (I hope) for those who asked. Again, I hope you enjoyed!

Uchiha Calcifer Sasuke


	2. Chapter 3 Knowing the Truth, It Hurts

Chapter 3

Knowing the Truth, It Hurts

"We're going to play," Hikaru caught his breath, "Tetsuo Kaga." he said finally.

"Ohh, Yay!" Sai squealed, "Another one of your friends!"

"Y-yeah." Hikaru was shaken. Another one of his old time friends from a Go tournament. One that they were disqualified from!

Maybe they were here to take revenge on him. No, that was too stupid. Akira was here, and he wasn't part of Hikaru's team. In fact, he was a rival.

"Yo." said Tetsuo as he made his was toward Hikaru and Sai. "Times up. Let's get this party started!" he yelled. As they got seated, Tetsuo threwopened his fan. " I hope you've improved, Hikaru 'cause I have, and I'm ich'in fora challange!"

Again, Hikaru felt this strangesence of dread. He wasn't getting better, and he wasn't playing Go anymore. Well, at least he wasn't playing a lot. That was what Sai was doing. Not him.

It seemed that was all Sai was doing. He was taking control of Hikaru's life. And Hikaru was getting sick of it.

Not him. Not him. He rethought and rethought the words in is head, his mind, his, whatever.

Those were the last words he was thinking about when the announcer yelled out "Begin!"

And "Onegaishimasu" was the last word he spoke as the second round of the tournament.

* * *

Hikaru tried playing some of the moves in that game against Tetsuo. He now knew the truth. He wasn't good at Go, and henever wasgoing to be. Those moves he played during the game were so horrible, that Hikaru and Sai almost lost. Sai was furious at him. It had been Sai who had saved them. Not him. Not him. Again, he was drawn in by two words, and two wordsonly, andalone. 

"Come on Hikaru." complained Sai. "I want to see who we are facing!"

Hikaru dragged himself over to the board.

He gasped.

Sai squealed with delight.

Hikaru's heart sank. That same feeling of dread came to him once again, at the thought of who he had to play.

The one he had vowed not to play.

No, the one he couldn't play.

Never could play.


	3. Chapter 4 Destiny

Chapter 4

Destiny 

Hikaru turned away as he saw whoSai was facing, Akira. He swore never to play Akira until he was stronger, and he wasn't. That was obvious. But Sai would be playing him. Duh, Sai wanted to play Akira, so Sai would play him. Hikaru didn't want to play Akira, so he would never do so. It was as simple as that.

Akira was standing by a table when Hikaru and Sai made it over. And he didn't seem surprised when he saw them stop.

"Hey." Akira said coolly. "I hope you're ready, because I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Whatever." replied Hikaru

Hikaru plopped down in the chair and watched his opponent.

Akira wasdoing the same, but with rock hard eyes. There was no way he was going to lose to this slacker, again, like he had so many times before.

"Come on Hikaru, I have it under control." said Sai. He was totally confident.

Hikaru didn't want to do this, hewas sodesperate.

But he couldn't do anything when a shrill "Begin" rang out.

* * *

It was over. Hikaru won. No, Sai won. Hikaru would never win. Hikaru got a trophy and 300 yen. He didn't care. Hikaru had gotten it, but Sai had won it. That was the fact Hikaru couldn't get over. No, wouldn't get over.

Then Hikaru saw Akira walk towards the door, his face hidden in shadow. Hikaru didn't now whathe was thinking, but he knew it had to do with their match.

"Hikaru, I think it's your destiny to become a great Go player, beat Akira, and play the Divine Move." Sai said

"No Sai, you're wrong. Don't you get it? I can't play Go, and I never will!" Hikaru started to cry.

He burst through the door after Akira.

It was daylight out, but everything was obscured by rain, wind, and fog.

So was Hikaru and his true identity.

Even his entire life.

And yet he wondered, was there some reason to stillexist?


	4. Chapter 5 Lazy Sunday

Ok, next chapter of Ever Lasting Go is here! I might make more chapters depending on how many people want me to. I'm starting a new story, The Pendragon Games, so I'm going to be on the computer even more. Anyhoo, here's the fifth chapter for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own all melon/apple Os in the world! But sadly not Hikaru No Go.

* * *

Chapter Five

Lazy Sunday

Hikaru opened his eyes. He had slept quite well, considering what had happened yesterday. Sai was still asleep, so he decided to try not to disturb him. Hikaru really wanted to get away from Sai, but the fact that he was part of Hikaru's conciseness didn't help a lot. So Hikaru slipped out of bed, put on some close, and tip-toed out into the hall way. He didn't want to wake up his parents either. That would be a disaster! He checked the kitchen clock. It was six-thirty, a.m., early enough for a walk.

It was lightly drizzling by the time Hikaru trudged outside. Sai still hadn't woken up yet, so there was only one thing left to do: Take a walk.

Hikaru still had all his money that he got at the tournament. Hewanted to go to a Go store, once it was open. Just then he had a better idea. Hikaru ran over to the local Shell gas station. Since the Go store wasn't open yet, he would quick get some Apple Os. He walked over to a park while munching on his Apple Os.

* * *

One Hour Later……..

It was now seven-thirty a.m. By that time, the rain stopped. The Go store opened at seven-forty. The store was four blocks away, andSai still wasn't up yet!Thiswas getting on Hikaru's nerves. Ohhh well, he was just going to have to live with it.

Hikaru got to the store at seven-forty five. He went inside and bought a brand new Go board, a good luck charm, a Go tee-shirt, and two strategy books. He thought that was enough for now. He could call one of his friends later, for practice.

"Later" he thought as hegot to his house and walked up to his room."Later" he thought as he drifted into a deep sleep, once again.

* * *

"Hikaru. Hikaru, wake up. Wakey Wakey Hikaru. Hikaru Wake Up!"

Hikaru shot up. "What is it Sai?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted you to wake up." he replied.

"Saaaiiiiii!" Hikaru yelled. "Can't I get some sleep? Especially after the stuff I got!"

"What stuff?"Sai askedexcitedly. "And are you sure, because it's already eleven o'clock."

"Oh……" mumbled Hikaru.

"So, what did you get?" asked Sai.

"Oh, just a new Go board, Go tee-shirt, good luck charm, and two new Go strategy books."

"That's great!" yelled Sai. "Maybe you'll finally become a better Go play!"

"What do you mean finally?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you'll become better at Go, Hikaru."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"O-ohh, look at the time. You really should get reading!" stuttered Sai

"Fine!" cried Hikaru.

Hikaru picked up the first book. It was titled "Go Tips for the Beginners." And so Hikaru started to read: "The simplest of tips for Go are…….."

* * *

Hikaru thought he had died. And not gone to heaven. He read both books as boring as they were. "Sai, I'm never going to get more Go books for the rest of my life!"

"Umm, Hikaru, why don't you call up one of your friends?"

"That's a good idea!" Hikaru ran to the phone and called up Kimihiro and Yuki.

* * *

Hikaru threw on his new Go tee-shirt, grabbed his Go board, put on his good luck bunny charm, and ran out the door to Kimihiro's house. Yuki was going to meet him at Kimihiro's too.

It started to rain just as Hikaru left the house. There was no time to go back and get an umbrella because he had to be at Kimihiro's at six, and it was already five-fifty five.

Hikaru ran through the streets, almost slipping each time he rounded the corner. The streets were starting to flood over, and Hikaru was wet to the bone.

As he was running through the last ally way, he heard a strange noise. He turned around, and there was a pack of angry (or maybe crazy) bull dogs!

* * *

Please R&R! I look forward to your reviews!

Uchiha James


	5. Chapter 6 Gone to the Dogs

Ok, here's chapter six of Ever Lasting Go for ya! Not much to say but enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Gone To The Dogs**

"Oh, crud."

"Hikaru, run!" cried Sai

"What do you think I'm doing?" yelled Hikaru as he dashed done the ally way.

There were five angry, mouth-foaming dogs chasing after him. What did Sai expect him to do?

Three of the dogs were big, fat pugs, and last two were big, fat boxers.

"Hey, you guys ever thought about going on a diet?" Hikaru asked the dogs, as they cornered him into the wall of a building.

"Hikaru, not good choice of words!" Sai yelled.

"Heh, never mind then." was all Hikaru managed to squeak.

"I'm comin Hikaru!" came a muffled cry. Then all of a sudden Yuki came flying over a trashcan, swing an umbrella wildly. He scared the dogs off with a mighty swing.

"Thanks Yuki." Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon Hikaru, Kimihiro's waiting. And, no problem."

"Ok Yuki."

"Hikaru, you really owe Yuki now." Sai nagged.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get him a new Go book or something." Hikaru said, waving his hand. He could worry about that later.

"Hikaru, you're soaking. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." Hikaru reassured Yuki. "Just fine."

"Good." came Yuki's reply as they walked through the damp streets.

Ten minutes later, Yuki and Hikaru arrived at Kimihiro's house.

"Hey, c'mon in." Kimihiro said as they rang the doorbell.

"Yuki and Hikaru are here!" he called as they entered the house hold.

* * *

My apologies to any boxer and pug likers here. Please read and review!

Uchiha Pendragon


	6. Chapter 7 Practice Makes Perfect

Yay! I finally got this done! Only a few more chapters to right with this one. I'm really busy with all my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru No Go._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Practice Makes Perfect, If You're Doing All the Work**

Kimihiro, Hikaru, and Yuki climbed the stairs up to Kimihiro's room.

"Ok, so what are we doing first?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I thought we could go to the Go Salon in town, and then trade off Go books later on……" Kimihiro said shyly.

"And how many Go books do you have exactly?" asked a bored Hikaru.

"Ummm, thirty-six….."

"Great!"

* * *

"So, how are you coming on your Go studies, Hikaru?" asked Yuki, while walking to the Go Salon. 

"Ummm, it's going ok for me…."

'Hikaru, don't lie to your friends!' yelled Sai inside Hikaru's head.

'Sai, if you be quite, I'll let you play lots of Go at the salon.'

'Yay! I'll be quite, I promise!'

'Good.'

* * *

"Here we are!" exclaimed Kimihiro as the entered the Go Salon a few minutes later. 

'Hikaru, I wanna play Yuki!' cried Sai from inside Hikaru's head.

'Fine, fine! Whatever you want.' growled Hikaru.

'Yay!'

"Hey, ah, Yuki. Can we play a game?"

"Sure Hikaru." Yuki said.

"No cheating, ok." Hikaru said sternly.

"I thought we got over that." said Yuki.

"Yeah, well…..I-I'm just m-making sure." stammered Hikaru.

"Ok, you ready? Onegaishimasu!" yelled Yuki.

"Yeah, Onegaishimasu."

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed! 

Uchiha Pendragon


	7. Chapter 8 Sai's Last Game

This might just be the last chapter. I don't have a lot to say anymore except read and review!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru No Go_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Sai's Final Game (for the story)**

_After the match with Yuki………_

"Wow Hikaru, you're really good! I thought you'd lose!" cried Yuki when he resigned.

"Heh, w-well thanks Y-Yuki." Hikaru stammered.

"Hey, what's with you're stuttering?" asked Kimihiro.

"It's nothing."

Just then Akira entered the Go Salon.

'Yay! It's Akira Toya! I wanna play him! Pretty please Hikaru!' squealed Sai from inside Hikaru's head.

Hikaru had other plans.

"Hide me!" he yelled as he dived behind Yuki.

"Hikaru, it's just Akira." sighed Kimihiro.

"Umm, Hikaru. Will you play a game with me?" asked Akira sternly.

'Say yes! Say yes!' screamed Sai from Hikaru's head.

'Sai be quiet!'

"Ok, I'll be your opponent….." sighed Hikaru. He couldn't get out of this anyway.

"Hey, I'm watching." Yuki stated.

"Fine! We don't care." Akira said, ushering Hikaru to a board. "Oh, and no handi caps!"

"Onegaishimasu."

"You really want to do this Akira?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes." he snapped.

"Onegaishimasu then."

* * *

"I-I resign." stuttered Akira.

'Thank you for the game!' cried Sai

"Good game" Hikaru said.

"You have matured a lot Hikaru. Thank you for the game. I hope I have matured a lot too." and with that, Akira left.

'Oh, he has matured a lot! I can't wait to face him again.' Sai yelled. 'I wanna play Kimihiro!'

'Fine!'

"Hey, Kimihiro. Wanna play a game?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure! I'd love too!"

"Onegaishimasu!" Kimihiro yelled.

"Onegaishimasu." sighed Hikaru. Then he made up his mind. 'Sai, I'm going to play!'

'Hikaru! You said I could play!'

* * *

'Wow Hikaru! You beat Kimihiro!' cried Sai. He was overjoyed.

So was Hikaru. 'I know! Isn't it great?'

"Great job!" yelled Yuki and Kimihiro.

"Thanks." replied Hikaru.

'Maybe I am good at Go after all!' he thought to himself as he, Yuki, and Kimihiro left the Go Salon.

**End Of Ever Lasting Go**

* * *

Well, Ever Lasting Go is finished. I might make a sequel. I'm not sure yet. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Uchiha Pendragon


End file.
